Ever To Excel
by DetailedDevil
Summary: A rivalry between principals causes 10 students from Europe to join the first years of U.A, all with their own motivations and aspirations. But they aren't the only foreign presence we will be following, an international crime syndicate takes the reduced appearances of All Might as an opportunity to expand their operations to the one place they previously couldn't reach.


**Ever To Excel**

**Chapter 1: The oncoming storm**

* * *

It was just past Midnight at Ingenious Inc and Mrs Yaoyorozu was just finishing up at work, being the CEO of a support company was a busy job, usually she would stay a later when her workload was as big as it was now, but she had received news that her daughter's class had been attacked during rescue training.  
Ah, Momo, she was her pride and joy, her little genius. She had hoped that she would join her company and put that brilliant mind(and quirk) to work and make wonders of technology. But like her father and the rest of the Yaoyorozus she was destined for Hero-work, well that's what she gets for marrying into a famous hero family.

Finishing the last of her work for the day, she got up, switched off the lights, and walked out of her office, not noticing the ceiling panel that had just been removed.

* * *

The man dropped out of the air vent and into the office. He thought she'd never leave, but now that she had, he could get to work.  
The plan was simple, hack into her personal computer and download the schematics that were up for review.  
Normally they would be deleted after a days work, but she had to turn in early due to villains attacking her daughter's high school. He had hoped that it would have been way sooner, but the woman was apparently a workaholic, still, an opportunity like this had to be seized, no matter how small a window.

After downloading the schematics, he would have to send them to his employer on a secure channel, then make his way down to the storage area, by the time he makes it there his employers would have decoded the schematics, picked out the functional ones, and told him where to find the prototypes. Of course, security would be an issue, as would any lingering staff. No survivors, no body, no crime, dead men don't tell tales, after all, it just wouldn't do to for people to know that he was back in Japan, not before he could get the network set up.

* * *

It was two days after the attack on the USJ, right before homeroom period, or should one say during, as their teacher was currently running late. Izuku Midoriya was currently, as usual before school, flipping through news channels on his phone, looking for hero-news. That was when he saw it, the article

**Attack on Ingenious Inc, is villainy on the rise in Japan**

This was huge, first the USJ, then ING Inc, an attack on Japan's Nr 1 hero school, and then an attack on Japan's Nr 1 support company, all on the same day. He read the article

_On the night between Wednesday and Thursday this week, Ingenious Inc, the _current_ Nr 1 on the support market, was infiltrated by villainy, leaving several security officers missing, presumed dead, (most of whom were pro heroes,) as well as the late night cleaning crew and janitor. Several highly advanced and potentially dangerous prototypes were stolen, including the schematics, for making more. We sat down with Satomi Yaoyorozu, the company's CEO, to get to the bottom of this devastating Incident…_

"_Yaoyorozu…_" one of Izuku's classmates shared that name. It made sense that they would be related, Momo had gotten in on recommendation after all. He considered going to talk to her, but his nerves got the better of him, besides, he could be wrong about that. He kept reading with great interest until he got to a certain part of the interview.

_"-… so Mrs. Yaoyorozu, how could this happen, with several Pro heroes acting as security, one would think this sort of thing would be impossible"_

_"- Well… I'm afraid that the fault is mine, usually, copies of all schematics of any import are sent to me for review, after said reviews are done I would then delete the copies. But my daughter's school had been attacked by villains that day, so I had left work early, before I could review them all, leaving them undeleted."_

That left no uncertainty in his mind, this was his classmate's mother they were talking about. He felt as though he should see if she was alright. She was currently sitting down at her seat, talking to Jirou who was standing by her side. "_I wouldn't want to bother her though, she seems preoccupied_", then, as if by All Mighty providence, Kaminari, who was nodding off, resting his chin on his palm, had his hand slip, with him face planting on his desk. Jirou then burst out in intense laughter jogging over to the pained student's desk to mock him, as she often does. Midoriya seized his opportunity

"Uhm… Yaoyorozu C-could I speak to you."

She looked up at him and gave a curt smile. "Midoriya, what can I help you with."

"I-I just wanted to see if you were alright."

A brief look of confusion came across her face."A-alright?"

"I heard about Ing-I mean y-your mother's company."

She looked down into the table, her head lowered. "I see…" she raised her head again "You know, I'd have thought you'd have questions about my father first, what with how much of a hero fan-boy you are, not many make the connection regarding my mother, it's not like many would remember the name of some CEO unless they were often in the public limelight."

She was silent, obviously waiting for him to respond, it took him a hot second to catch up. "S-so how are you doing, I mean it can't be easy, first the USJ now this."

She stayed silent for a bit before she responded. "It's my fault you know."

A brief moment of confusion came upon him before he recognized the face she was making. It was the face he had seen in the mirror almost every day since the age of four. It was shame. "what is?"

"I wanted to be a hero…" she balled her hands up into fists."My mother wanted me to go into support, she said I had both the perfect mind and the perfect quirk for it. My father even agreed, and our family have been heroes for generations! I'd have been expected to follow in their footsteps. But I just…"

Suddenly Iida's voice cried out. "EVERYBODY GET TO YOUR SEATS, OUR TEACHER HAS ARRIVED."

And indeed he had, their teacher Shota Aizawa had walked into the classroom, looking as dishevelled as always. "Everybody get to your seats, I have something to tell you," he said more exasperated than normal.

"I suppose we will have to pick this up later", said Midoriya, rubbing the back of his head.

Yaoyorozu looked off to the side "No I suppose not, I do not wish to speak of it further."

"But…"

"Midoriya, do I have to repeat myself." Their teacher said, growing more annoyed by the second.

"I… no sir" he conceded, resigning himself to his seat. He shouldn't push further, it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it.

"So if I can have your attention." Said their teacher, before letting out a deep sigh. " Our dear principal has seen fit to bless our year with some additional students, 10 of them in fact, five for each hero-class." He sighed once again before giving the class his death stare to silence any potential noise from them. " They are all foreigners from Alexander's School of Heroism…"

**Nerd mode activated** "that's the most prominent hero school in all of Europe! why are they sending people here, is it some sort of…" the broccoli haired teen began to exclaim

One quick activation of his quirk, and their teacher responded. "Did I give you permission to speak Midoriya"

"N-no sir"

He sighed before continuing. "They are coming here due to "cooperative efforts between our schools"", but make no mistake, this is all due to an inter-school rivalry between their principal and ours." He sighed once again, before he pulled out a stack of papers, and handed it to Hagakure with the expectation that she'd pass it around. "I expect You'll all behave, here are some papers stating their names, nationality, well one of them anyhow, many of them have multiple. It also says who is supposed to serve as their guide, and their Hero names as they get to choose them at the beginning of their year."

Midoriya didn't have to wait long considering where he sat and when he got it he started reading with great interest.

Class A

Tsuyu Asui: Artemis Hope-**Psionica**: Belgium  
Izuku Midoriya: Deacon Ward-**Discharge**: England  
Katsuki Bakugou: Juan Drogo-**Spectre**: Spain  
Momo Yaoyorozu: Melaina Lilith-**Shadow-dancer**: Greece  
Mashirao Ojiro: Sheridan Archer-**Aim-bot**: Ireland

Class B

Itsuka Kendo: Buddy Valentine-**Reverence**: Scotland  
Neito Monoma: Aaron Skyler-**Avion**: France  
Ibara Shiozaki: Aurelia Stahl-**Iron maiden**: Poland  
Sen Kaibara: Luna Rubina-**Lady Red**: Italy  
Setsuna Tokage: Chloe Lucasta-**Gaia**: Iceland  
_

He saw that his name was there, it made him unsure of what to feel. Then he saw that Kacchan's name was there too. One could only feel bad for the poor soul who got him as his guide.

Their Teacher Continued after the papers had reached the last student. "They will be arriving the eve before the sports festival. After that, they will spend your workplace experience week catching up on the curriculum." Iida proceeded to raise his hand. "Oh, right you don't know about the work-experience week, well... I'll tell you after the festival, I'm too tired to do it now."

Iida slowly lowered his hand before responding to his teacher. "Actually I was going to ask why they would spend time catching up, doesn't their school year start earlier than ours"

"Don't sass me shit for calves."

Twas the same day in a different part of the world, in Greece, at Alexander's School of Heroism's Principal's office. At the moment 10 students had been called in to see the aforementioned Principal, he was currently facing the wall behind the desk, a wall adorned with a big-ass painting of his balding self.

They had been like that for a few minutes before a student with fiery orange hair spoke up. "Mr Fukushu, I am well aware of how handsome you think you are but I am getting a bit restless, if we've done something wrong I ask that we get the spanking out of the way so that we can get back to our lives"

The Principal groaned audibly. "Whilst I do not appreciate your tone young Mr Valentine, I have called you all here for quite the opposite of reasons." He quieted for a bit but when no one asked any questions he continued. "As you all know I used to be the principal of a place called U.A in Japan, I have now finally been given the opportunity to show up that fucking rat of a replacement that they call a principal." He now turned around. "The ten of you have the most impressive scores in the heroics classes of your year. I'm sending you to U.A as exchange students. You are going to show that fucking Bear up for getting me kicked out, and he is going to take it."

A blond student spoke up. "Uhm… Wasn't he a rat just now. Also, don't we get a say in this."

"Don't sass me Ms Lucasta, also no, no you don't, It's in your contract." They all just sort of went silent at that. "Now go see Oracle she can teach you Japanese using her quirk, further information will be forwarded by E-mail. Oh, and you," He said pointing at one of the students. " Stay behind for a bit I have something to tell you."  
Once all the other students had left he spoke up again. "As you may be aware U.A has had some villain problems recently, you are to seek out these villains and offer your services, in the case that they already have a mole at the school you are to provide them assistance. Oh and put them in touch with they have started branching out to Japan ever since All Might got that job at the school and I believe that they could be of assistance." He awaited any possible questions, when he found only silence he continued. "Good, you are dismissed, show that goddamn dog who's boss." The student gave a nod and exited.

A Student with short brown hair, and bright blue, naive young eyes walked through the halls of his school, on his way to Ms Oracle's office. She had the ability to impart knowledge onto others as long as she held that knowledge herself. She would Learn every possible language she could.

It was due to her that this school, with students from all over Europe, could function. It truly was an amazing quirk, "_If only she would use it to give them knowledge of their actual school subjects, but noooo that would be too fucking easy_."  
Anyhow he was excited. Not only was he going to Japan, not only was he going to U.A, the school that All Might frigging taught, not only would he get to See the U.A sports festival in person, but he was also apparently in the top 10 of the first years at his school. That one he really didn't expect.  
He reached the doors of Oracle's office. "_This is going to be a good year, this will be the year I figure out if this Hero life is even it for me."_

* * *

**That's the first Chapter folks, hope ya liked it, feel free to leave any criticisms in the comments, also feel free to state what you liked and what you'd want to see more of.**


End file.
